Ojesed
by Victoire Lestrange
Summary: 'Não mostro o seu rosto mas o desejo em seu coração' era o que estava escrito no topo do espelho. Os olhos desfocados de Draco admiravam-o sem nem perceber a aproximação de sua mãe. "Draco, o que você vê?" ele virou-se, sem perder o olhar sonhador. "Ele"
1. Your Real Life is Tragic

**Primeiro Capítulo.**_  
_  
_

* * *

__Você construiu um mundo de mágica, porque sua vida real é trágica_. - Paramore.

* * *

_"Avada Kedavra."_

A voz fria de Voldemort seguido da visão do corpo de Harry caindo lentamente diante do adversário ainda causavam náuseas em Draco, que tinha sido obrigado a assistir o acontecimento de perto. Ver os olhos verdes - antes tão lindos - do moreno apagados iria acompanhá-lo para sempre.

Já fazia uma semana que o imponente castelo de Hogwarts havia sido tomado e o loiro passava a maior parte de seu tempo trancado no quarto, sem força de vontade o suficiente para manter a máscara fria diante daquele que matara a pessoa que ele mais... Afinal, o que Harry era pra ele? Um eterno rival? A pessoa que Draco mais odiava na vida?

Oh, bem, isso era o que todos achavam. A qualidade que os Malfoy mais prezavam era a capacidade de esconder sentimentos e Harry Potter, desde o primeiro momento, fora o maior desafio da vida de Draco.

Ele não saberia dizer quando a diversão tornou-se obsessão, nem quando se tranformou em... _amor_. Sim, ele não precisava mais negar, tudo já tinha acabado, não é mesmo?

Tudo o que Draco sabia é que, por algum motivo, o Espelho de Ojesed apareceu ao lado de sua cama um dia e desde então ele ficava horas admirando a imagem refletida, como um pintor observando sua mais brilhante obra de arte.

Apesar de ter lido vários livros sobre ele na mansão Malfoy, Draco sinceramente duvidava dos enormes efeitos causados por ele nos bruxos. Em sua opinião, apenas magos de mente fraca sucumbiam à uma ilusão, mas ele mesmo se encontrava sucumbindo ao que mais desejava na vida, mesmo sabendo que é impossível de se realizar.

_'Não mostro o seu rosto mas o desejo em seu coração' _a frase na parte de cima do espelho, escrita de trás para frente tal como seu nome, sempre despertaram a curiosidade cautelosa dele. Afinal, não era um Gryffindor implusivo, aprendera desde cedo que certas coisas eram melhores no escuro. E saber os próprios desejos nunca era bom, dava a oportunidade à outros de saberem-o.

Tinha que admitir que o espelho, por si só, era um belo objeto de decoração. Quer dizer, se você descontasse o fato dele, possivelmente, deixar sua visita completamente maluca.

Ele alcançava o teto, possuia uma moldura dourada e ficava apoiado sobre dois pés em forma de garra. Claro que parecia um tanto Gryffindor para seu gosto, mas tinha que admitir que aquela casa de manés tinha coisas legais também. Não que um dia chegasse aos pés dos Slytherins.

Suspirou pesadamente, tirando a capa que parecia pesar toneladas em seus ombros, e se acomodou de pernas cruzadas em cima da cama, nunca tirando os olhos do espelho. Os olhos desfocados de Draco admiravam-o sem nem perceber a aproximação de sua mãe, Narcisa Malfoy, que abria silenciosamente a porta do quarto do filho.

Ela estava preocupada, desde a tomada do colégio, Draco não fora mais o mesmo. Vivia trancado no quarto - exceto nas refeições, quando ela o obrigava a sair - e passara a ser mais quieto que de constume.

Tinha reparado o Ojesed ali, era impossível ignorá-lo, mas nunca pensou que Draco tivesse algum desejo tão grande ao ponto de fazê-lo perder a noção da realidade. Por Salazar, ele nem ao menos notara sua presença ao lado dele!

"Draco," lambeu o lábio inferior com o cuidado de não borrar o batom. "O que você vê?" perguntou, mesmo sabendo que - possivelmente - não seria respondida.

Para sua surpresa, ele virou-se, sem perder o olhar desfocado e sonhador. "Eu o vejo, mãe."

Narcisa franziu o cenho. "Quem, querido?"

O lábio inferior de Draco tremia, e parecia estar fazendo um esforço monumental para continuar olhando-a. "Eu vejo Harry Potter, mãe. No primeiro ano, quando nos encontramos na Madame Malkin. Ele está apertando minha mão, e nós estamos sorrindo."

Draco via muito mais do que isso, era como assistir sua vida - cortando todas as partes ruins - de camarote, sem poder vivê-la por mais que quisesse.

Ele os via na seleção de casas, sendo comprimentados por todos os Slytherins, sentados lado a lado fazendo comentários sobre os sangues-ruins imundos invandindo a escola como se fosse deles. Via-os dividindo as cestas caras de chocolate que ganhariam de 'Dia dos Namorados' e rindo junto dos pedidos de namoro ridículos...

A mão quente de sua mãe o tirou dos devaneios. "Vamos, meu amor, já está na hora do almoço. Nosso mestre quer todos reunidos, você sabe."

Suspirou profundamente acenando para ela. "Eu só vou tomar um banho rápido e já vou."

Acompanhou-a com os olhos até que a porta se fechasse e o som dos saltos em contato com o piso desaparecesse pelo corredor. Olhou para o espelho novamente, tentado a perder-se na fantasia ao invés de ouvir Voldemort vangloriando-se sobre como ele era o senhor supremo e que nada estaria em seu caminho.

Draco rolou os olhos, nem parecia que até algum tempo atrás ele roia as unhas cada vez que Harry arruinava seus planos.

_Eu queria poder ver você mais uma vez,_ pensou acariciando o rosto sorridente do moreno que aparecia no espelho. _e te dizer tudo o que eu nunca tive coragem_.

Quase não teve tempo para se jogar para o lado quando uma ave em chamas passou raspando pela sua cabeça e pousou em cima do espelho, mirando-o com os olhos mais inteligentes que ele já vira em um animal. Reconheceu-a quase intantâneamente: Folks, a fênix de Dumbledore que ficou cantando do lado de fora do colégio quando o velho morreu.

Pensou ter visto a ave rolar os olhos, como se respondendo aos seus pensamentos.

O espelho foi coberto por um brilho vermelho, que pareceu acordar Draco do transe. Pulou da cama, disposto a salvar o objeto do que quer que a fênix planejava fazer. Não ia deixá-la levar a única coisa que o mantinha perto de Harry e da vida que ele sempre sonhou.

Escorregou no edredom caído no chão e se preparou para o impacto contra o vidro. Era irônico, ele percebeu, que iria destruí-lo enquanto tentava salvá-lo. Estava agindo como um maldito Gryffindor desastrado.

Folks abriu as asas, soltando uma nota aguda, e então Draco foi consumido pela escuridão.

_Bem,_ pensou enquanto sentia o puxão no estômago semelhante ao de uma chave de portal. _mais estranho do que já está, não fica._

Quisera ele saber _como_ estava errado.


	2. I Wanna Believe

**Segundo Capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

_Fale o que precisa, diga que estou certo. E deixe o sol chover sobre mim. Me dê um sinal, eu quero acreditar_. - Panic! At the disco.

* * *

Draco não fazia idéia de quanto tempo permaneceu dormindo, poderia ter sido por algumas horas ou até mesmo vários dias. Tinha vaga consciência do que acontecia à sua volta, ouvia vozes por vezes preocupadas mas indistinguíveis, sentia mãos examinando algo realmente dolorido na parte de trás da sua cabeça, e até ganhava um carinho em sua mão de vez em quando. Nas primeiras vezes em que ouviu pessoas ao seu redor, Draco tentou com bastante empenho abrir as pálpebras e saber o que eles tanto conversavam, apenas para logo descobrir que era uma luta definitivamente perdida.

Sentia seu corpo doer como se sua alma tivesse sido arrancada do seu corpo e jogada de volta num movimento rude - não que isso já tivesse acontecido com ele para poder ter certeza se era uma comparação correta. Mas quem se importava?

Logo decidiu usar seu tempo livre (agradecendo à cada divindade conhecida por sua mente continuar intacta e funcionando) para tentar entender o que diabos havia acontecido com ele, quer dizer, lembrava de estar em seu quarto em Hogwarts e a ave maluca do Dumbledore quase arrancar um pedaço da sua bochecha antes de pousar em cima do espelho. Certo, talvez ele estivesse exagerando _um pouco_, mas a fênix maldita o tinha dado um susto de morte com aquela presepada de bater as asas e brilhar.

Depois do que aconteceu em seu quarto, Draco só se lembrava de parecer estar sendo tranportado por uma Chave de Portal, mas isso era impossível visto que nem tocava em nada no momento em que aconteceu. Chave de Portal estava riscado da lista de possibilidades. Quem sabe só tivesse batido com a cabeça no chão na tentativa de não quebrar o espelho (_disso ele se lembrava_) e Narcisa o encontrara desmaiado quando fora chamá-lo novamente para almoçar.

Sim, finalmente algo que fazia sentido.

Então, seguindo a lógica, devia estar na enfermaria sob o efeito de alguma poção para evitar a dor.

Ouviu passos se aproximando de sua cama e uma mão quente segurando a sua. Já estava familiarizado com isso, a pessoa de mãos macias vinha visitá-lo constantemente. "Hey, Dray?" gruniu em pensamentos pela pessoa - quem quer que fosse - usar o maldito apelhido que Pansy e Blaise lhe deram no segundo ano. "Vamos lá, Dr. Hipócrates¹ disse que só depende de você pra acordar... Eu _sinto muito mesmo_ por aquele balaço ter acertado sua nuca de raspão, mas eu achei que você fosse desviar!"

Quis rir do tom levemente ofendido do garoto - sim, pela primeira vez conseguiu destinguir o gênero de quem o visitava. Só não entendia como aquela voz infantil parecia tão familiar... Que ele se lembrava, não tinha nenhum parente com menos de... Ah, quem se importa?

"Sério, Dray, estamos ficando preocupados. Ouvi dizer que estão cogitando mandá-lo para o St. Mungus..." o garoto continuou. "Tia Bella até prometeu à Salazar que iria nos levar pra passear num parque bruxo se você acordasse. A tia _Bella_, Draco! Nossa tia, que lançou um crucio em nós dois só porque comemos a sobremesa antes do jantar." Draco tinha que admitir que aquilo era difícil de imaginar. Riu em seus pensamentos.

Mas espere um momento...

O que ele quis dizer com '_nossa_' tia Bella? Com certeza Andrômeda não tinha um filho homem e muito menos Narcisa deixaria Draco se misturar com uma traidorazinha de sangue nojenta! E pensar que alguma criança sendo cria de Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange era doentio além da conta.

"Mamãe achou muito divertido, é claro, você a conhece." o loiro se perguntou por alguns instantes o porquê do garoto desconhecido continuar falando com ele como se os dois estivessem no dormitório tendo uma conversa agradável. "Meu pai disse que vai nos seguir e gravar esse momento e de quebra vai arrastar tio Lucius com ele, dá pra acreditar? Acho que esse natal vai ser uma das reuniões mais bizarras na nossa família desde que Andrômeda apareceu com o sangue ruim _Fred Tokinho_... Quer dizer, _Tred Frok_... Não, _Ted Tonks_, não é? Eu vivo errando o nome dele."

_Fred Tokinho_, Draco pensou vagamente. Querendo gargalhar desesperadamente sem conseguir.

"Blaise mandou uma carta dizendo que volta essa semana pra cá e Pansy está muito irritada com você por deixá-la preocupada, disse que ficou traumatizada e que você vai ter que pagar a psicóloga caríssima dela sem desculpas." ouviu-o abafar uma risada. "Ela tem um jeito único de dizer que quase matou Blaise de tanta preocupação. Aliás, você sabia que eles estão..."

A frase do garoto foi interrompida pelo som da porta se abrindo e passos se aproximando deles. "Sr. Potter, seus pais estão lá fora e os gêmeos estão incontroláveis dizendo que os dez minutos já passaram." a voz, que parecia pertencer ao tal Dr. Hipócrates, soou extremamente divertida ao narrar o que estava acontecendo lá fora.

Foi então que Draco percebeu uma coisa ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto soltava sua mão e levantava com um suspiro.

_Potter_.

Nem mesmo Draco conhecia muitas pessoas que tivessem esse sobrenome no mundo bruxo.

_Potter_.

Só podia ser uma peça do destino, Harry havia morrido sem conhecer os parentes - que estranhamente eram ligados à Draco?

_Potter_.

Ele podia estar errado, mas apenas uma pessoa aparecia em sua mente quando pensava nesse sobrenome:

_Harry James Potter_.

Seus olhos se abriram sem dificuldade, nem parecendo pesar terrívelmente como antes. Piscou algumas vezes tentando enchergar além dos borrões e então, quando seus olhos entraram em foco, sentou-se na cama, ignorando o protesto de seus músculos dormentes, e mirou o moreno na sua frente de olhos arregalados.

Era impossível.

Draco o _vira_ morrer.

Mas pra quem sobreviveu à duas maldições da morte, o que era sobreviver à uma terceira... Mesmo se fingindo de morto e fazendo todos sofrerem terrívelmente com sua perda?

Potter se virou assustado com a reação repentina do loiro, mas logo substituiu a expressão por um gigantesco sorriso que iluminou todo seu rosto incrivelmente... _Infantil_. Draco franziu o cenho enquanto tentava assimilar o que estava acontecendo - o que era difícil com o corpo quente de Harry esmagando o seu num abraço forte demais para o seu corpo que aparentava uns 10 ou 11 anos.

"Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito, Draco! Tem noção do quão preocupado todos nós ficamos?" as esmeraldas ainda mais brilhantes sem aqueles óculos horríveis o encararam sériamente. "Estamos quase indo pro nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts e você apronta uma dessas? Sorte que eu sou muito bonzinho e te perdôo se me der um beijo." sorriu maroto.

Draco piscou confuso, afastando um pouco o corpo enquanto fitava a expressão inocente que Harry fazia acariciando o lábio inferior com o dedo indicador. Só podia ser brincadeira. Além de levantar dos mortos, o maldito ainda brincava com ele? "Olha, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Potter, mas isso definitivamente não é engraçado!"

O sorriso brincalhão do moreno se apagou, e ele pareceu verdadeiramente magoado. "Porque está me chamando pelo sobrenome, Dray? Eu só..." tentou acariciar o rosto do loiro mas parou quando o outro se preparou para esquivar. Suspirou resignado, olhando para o curandeiro que observava tudo em silêncio. "Acho que tem algo errado com a cabeça dele... Vou ver o que meus pais querem comigo."

Draco não entendeu porquê o moreno parecia magoado, e nem porquê teve a súbita vontade de ir até ele.

x**X**x**X**x**X**x

"Eu estou falando sério, esse corpo não é meu! Quer dizer, foi à anos atrás mas eu sou bem mais velho que isso!" Draco disse pela vigésima ou vigésima primeira vez ao medibruxo que o encarou parecendo pensar profundamente em algo. "Não sei o quê aconteceu, num instante eu tinha quase 18 e estava no meu dormitório encarando o ojesed quando a fênix 'Folks', ou sei lá como se chama, do Dumbledore começou a brilhar e eu fiquei assim." apontou para o seu pequeno corpo com uma expressão emburrada.

Dr. Hipócrates suspirou cruzando os braços nas costas. "Isso é incrível, pensei que fossem só lendas, mas você é a prova de que é real." começou a andar de um lado para o outro murmurando, ao que parecia, mais consigo mesmo que com o loiro. "Dizem que quando a pessoa deseja o que reflete no Ojesed com muita determinação, a Ave de Fogo é invocada e realiza esse desejo. Aparentemente, eles lhe deram uma realidade alternativa levando em consideração as coisas que você queria e não queria que acontecessem."

"Mas... Isso quer dizer que, basicamente, eu estou vivendo minha vida novamente exatamente do jeito que eu queria e sem tudo o que eu odiava?" perguntou esperançoso recebendo um aceno positivo. Nem tentou freiar o sorriso. "Então Harry está vivo, ele é um puro-sangue ligado à minha família, nós vamos para Hogwarts juntos e, estranhamente, ele me pediu um beijo antes de sair, no duro?"

Um dos únicos ditados trouxas que Draco sabia caiam bem nesse momento: '_Quando a esmola é demais o santo desconfia_'.

O curandeiro riu. "Vocês são primos de primeiro grau, Sr. Malfoy. Lily Potter é irmã de sua mãe. O Sr. Potter pediu um beijo a você porque... bem, vocês são _noivos_ desde o nascimento, se o que aparece no Profeta Diário são verdade. E creio que ele deva ter ficado bastante chateado com sua recusa, se quer saber minha opinião, mas vou dizer que é normal pois você ainda está um pouco atordoado. Isso também explicaria sua falta de conhecimento sobre alguns fatos daqui que são diferentes da sua realidade."

"Pera ai! Como assim somos _noivos_? Ambos somos homens e creio eu que casamentos entre puro-sangues ainda são com objetivo de procriação." o curandeiro rolou os olhos entediado.

"Vou lhe dar um resumo antes que sua família entre: Os casamentos são arranjados de acordo com o poder oferecido pelas duas partes. O você e Harry Potter são _muito_ poderosos e a união de seus poderes consolidaria sua linhagem como uma das ou até a mais poderosa entre os de puro-sangue. E, como deveria estar acontecendo no seu mundo, vários puro-sangues se casaram com mestiços ou trouxas, o que acabou ocasionando numa imensa dificuldade em cultivar uma linhagem pura." tomou um fôlego. "A resposta óbvia e mais simples para esse problema foi uma poção que transforma um dos parceiros, geralmente o passivo, em mulher quando querem ter um filho e dura até o nascimento do bebê. Não se preocupe, depois tudo volta para o lugar, inclusive o órgão entre suas pernas."

Explicações médicas eram incrivemente mecânicas e assustadoras.

O maior problema de Draco nessa história toda era saber o lugar dele lá na hora do... Você sabe, _lá_. Tivera um rápido rolo com duas sonserinas nos seus anos escolares e se encontrava algumas vezes com Pansy, quer dizer, até ela se focar no objetivo de trocar o sobrenome Parkinson por Zabini. E o nome dela nem sequer combina com esse sobrenome.

Pansy Zabini.

Definitivamente não combinava. Mas quem era ele pra dar opinião?

Balançou a cabeça. "Acho que posso ir aprendendo as coisas aos poucos sem dar bandeira. Só não conte o que aconteceu pra ninguém, certo? Eu realmente não quero falar do que aconteceu no meu mundo." esfregou os braços sentindo um frio repentino. Apesar de ter visto, tocado e falado - _mais ou menos_ - com Harry, a imagem dele recebendo aquele 'Avada Kedavra' ainda era ruim. Muito ruim.

"Oh, certamente. Creio que algumas informações do seu mundo seriam um tanto... _inconvenientes_ para sua família." a frase sabe-tudo do curandeiro lembrou Draco uma versão estranha de Dumbledore. Porque essa gente não ia jogar na Loteria Bruxa e o deixava em paz ao invés de tentar adivinhar sua vida? "Já posso mandá-los entrar?"

"Sim..." murmurou repassando as informações na sua cabeça.

x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Um grito agudo assustou Draco logo que a porta se abriu e sua mãe apareceu, exatamente como ele se lembrava - apenas _um pouco_ mais emotiva -. "Meu lindo bebêzinho, sabe como deixou sua mãe preocupada?" o loiro deu um sorriso encabulado enquanto ela o abraçava e beijava cada lugar que podia. "Quase matou Harryzinho do coração, e James está se gabando do filho dele ser melhor que você no quadribol." ouviu-a bufar. "Acredita nisso? Ora essa!"

"Narcisa, nosso filho levou um balaço na cabeça." Draco engasgou quando viu seu pai - extremamente jovem (_o que havia com as pessoas nesse mundo alternativo?_) - entrar com uma Bellatrix _bonita_.

_Salazar, eu nunca vou querer ir pra Azkaban_. Ele pensou fervorosamente enquanto o rosto preocupado de sua tia se contorceu num sorriso _reluzente_. "Meu pequeno batedor, nunca mais de um susto desses na gente. Ouviu bem?" teve vontade de rir, lá estava sua velha tia Bella mandando-lhe um olhar que, apesar de ainda sorrir, dizia claramente que ela lhe daria um crucio mesmo que o amasse.

Espere.

Bellatrix lhe mandou um olhar _carinhoso_?

Ainda bem que ele já estava sentado.

"Vamos lá, Ciça, deixe-me dar um abraço no meu filho." Draco sorriu enquanto se encaixava nos braços de seu pai, ainda um tanto bestificado com a aparência dele. Céus, com quantos anos seus pais, nesse mundo, o tiveram?

Passaram a tarde mais agradável que Draco podia se lembrar - não que tivessem passado muitas tardes agradáveis em toda a sua vida que se resumia à Hogwarts e caçar Harry Potter com empenho - e por volta das cinco horas da tarde todos saíram para os recém chegados poderem falar com o loiro.

Draco tinha visto fotos e lido várias coisas sobre o famoso casal Potter, mas ainda sim ficou surpreso ao vê-los. Lily era uma bela mulher (agora ele podia dizer isso, ela era uma puro-sangue, não? Chame-o de hipócrita se quiser), com longos cabelos ruivos e os conhecidos olhos verdes brilhantes. Enquanto a olhava, Draco sem querer pensou em Ginny Weasley. Será que Harry tinha Complexo de Édipo²? Deus, que doentio. O homem ao lado dela era tão idêntico ao Harry que chegava a ser assustador. A única diferença eram os olhos e o fato do nariz ser um pouco mais longo. Mas o sorriso tonto ainda estava lá.

Para deleite do loiro Harry aparecera logo em seguida segurando a mão de dois meninos que deviam ter uns 8 anos e pareciam desputar a atenção dele. "Quietos, meninos! O primo de vocês está sob observação." Lily ralhou, pegando a mãe de um dos meninos de cabelos negros e com os olhos Castanho-esverdeados do James. "Francamente, James, eu devia ter escutado a Ciça e mandado Frederick e Damian para Beauxbatons!"

O outro menino - Draco não soube dizer qual era -, que tinha os olhos numa mistura entre o de Harry e de James, riu se escondendo atrás do irmão mais velho sem soltar sua mão. "Seria impossível, mãe, Damian é feio demais pra ser aceito lá!" o queixo de Damian caiu em choque por alguns segundos antes de começar a tentar acertar o irmão tendo a mão ainda presa da mãe.

"Seu Hufflepuff estúpido! Nós somos gêmeos idênticos se você não percebeu!" bufou cruzando os bracinhos numa careta fofa. "Não consigo acreditar que saí da mesma barriga que você. _Freddyquinho_."

Frederick rosnou. "Dá pra parar de usar esse apelhido estúpido que a Greengrass inventou, por favor? Juro que se ela não fosse uma puro-sangue amiga do irmãozão eu azarava a azarava num piscar de olhos, ela nem ia ver!" pareceu orgulhoso de sí mesmo antes de seus olhos pousarem em Draco. "Ei, primo! Levando muitos balaços na cabeça por ai?"

Ambos os meninos se entreolharam caindo na risada como se estivessem compartilhando uma piada íntima e logo esqueceram a discursão correndo para fora do quarto ignorando o chamado desesperado de seus pais.

Então, respirando profundamente, o loiro se viu sozinho com Harry Potter.

E ele não fazia idéia do que dizer.

"Acho que..." Harry começou tímidamente se sentando na beirada da cama com um sorriso de canto. "Bem, então já sabemos quem fez você levar um balaço na cabeça, não?"

Draco piscou confuso. "Como assim?"

Harry bufou. "Credo, a coisa 'tá feia, né?" deu um peteleco de brincadeira na testa do loiro. "Acorda, viu a cara que eles fizeram. Eles nunca gostaram muito de dividir atenção com você, sabe? Mas nunca pensei que eles tivessem essa tendência tão..." colocou a mão debaixo do queixo parecendo buscar a palavra certa.

"Slytherins?" Draco chutou.

Para sua surpresa Harry sorriu. "Sim! É um máximo, né? Espero que eles consigam entrar na Slytherin, mesmo tendo uma curiosidade digna de um Griffyndor." fez uma careta. "Mas acho que estaria tudo bem se eles fossem pra Ravenclaw, quer dizer, é a segunda melhor casa de Hogwarts. Ah, você perdeu o jogo da Bulgária contra a Irlanda, foi incrível! Dimitrov parecia estar inspirado naquele dia, ele até acenou pra mim no primeiro ponto!"

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Draco ouviu Harry narrar o 'incrívelmente espetacular' jogo que ele foi assistir com a família - que, aparentemente, tentava distraí-lo um pouco, já que o moreno ficara com Draco desde que caíra da vassoura -. Ele parecia bem mais falante aqui, o loiro reparou, e a todo instante arrumava uma desculpa para tocá-lo. Desde checar se estava com febre até arrumar a franja que caia sobre os olhos.

"Os Morcegos de Ballycaste³ nos convidaram pra participar do treino deles nas nossas férias de Natal. Nós vamos, né?" a carinha pidonha era tão irresistível que nem se Draco tivesse ficado traumatizado com balaços ele poderia negar o pedido.

O curandeiro apareceu algumas horas depois dizendo que Draco já podia sair da enfermaria (o loiro tinha descoberto através de Harry que eles estavam numa casa de praia da família Rosier) e dar uma volta pelo lugar. Harry estendeu a mão animadamente para Draco, que aceitou imediatamente. "Vamos, a água estava deliciosa quando os gêmeos me obrigaram a nadar com eles."

Ficando de pé, Draco assentiu abraçando o moreno antes de qualquer coisa. "Eu te amo." sussurrou na orelha dele, sentindo-o dar um arrepio involuntário. "Eu te amo tanto, Harry. Você me ama?"

Depois do susto, Harry devolveu o abraço, beijando o pescoço alvo do loiro docemente. "É claro que eu te amo, Dray. Vou te amar pra sempre."

Naquele momento, Draco poderia ter morrido feliz.

Mas ao abrir os olhos, ainda tinha Harry preso em seus braços.

Talvez pudesse se acostumar com aquilo.

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

¹ **Hipócrates Smethwyck** era o curandeiro responsável pela Enfermaria Dai Llewellyn, onde Arthur ficou internado após ser atacado pela cobra no Ministério da Magia. Peguei o nome dele emprestado e, como fazia bem o estilo dos Malfoy chama um medibruxo importante para os casos mais banais possíveis, achei-o perfeito para ser o médico do Draco.

² Segundo Sigmund Freud, o **Complexo de Édipo** verifica-se quando a criança atinge o período sexual fálico na segunda infância e dá-se então conta da diferença de sexos, tendendo a fixar a sua atenção libidinosa nas pessoas do sexo oposto no ambiente familiar. Ou seja, o menino tem tendência a ter meio que uma fascinação pela mãe e a menina o mesmo pelo pai. O Complexo de Édipo é um conceito da escola freudiana de psicanálise. O nome procede do rei Édipo, monarca de Tebas, personagem da mitologia grega que foi destinado pelos deuses a matar o seu pai e casar-se com a sua mãe.

³ O **Morcegos de Ballycaste **é um dos times de Quadribol mais famosos do mundo. É um time da Irlanda do Norte. Ganhou a Taça da Liga 27 vezes. Seu uniforme consiste em estes pretas com um morcego vermelho estampado no peito.

* * *

_Quero agradecer à todas as reviews que eu recebi, amei muito pessoal!_

**Thamiinha -** (acho que respondi sua pergunta nesse capítulo, né? ;D)

**Stephanie **(espero que esteja gostando, desculpe a demora)

**Rafaela R.** (que bom que está gostando, flor! Meu Draco é meio... Eu. Então ele é um pouquinho doido xD)

**Monica Dias** (obrigada por add nos favoritos!)

**A. Magnail** (pois é, né? Partiu meu coração ter que matar o Harry pra começar a fic. Mas aqui está ele novamente \o/)

**Mansur** (será long sim, apesar do primeiro capítulo ter parecido uma one)

**The Miss Writer** (que bom que eu não exagerei no drama, odeio ver o Draquinho sofrendo *Cry)

**Srta. Kuran Yuuki** (que má Ç.Ç tenho pena quando o Draquito sofre T.T A cara de nojo da tia Ciça (_adorei isso!_) é diva, né? 'Sonserina' = 'Sonso'? #pensando profundamente# Caralhooo nunca tinha pensado nisso! *_* Então eu sou sonserina, eu sou mó sonsa #nemtemvergonha.)

**SamaraKiss** (ele morreu mas já ressuscitou \o/ huahuahuahua)


End file.
